


Rainbows and Deceptions

by kennagirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Hermione has to take a walk to try to keep herself from completely falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows and Deceptions

The sun shone over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was the kind of May day where Harry and Ron could usually convince me to study for exams by the lake instead of in the common room or library. But that wouldn’t happen today. Harry was having a well-deserved sleep in his old dorm. Ron was with the rest of his family. I had been with him, holding his hand and speaking empty words of comfort. He didn’t seem to hear or feel me, though. It was too much so I decided to take a walk. No one questioned me. I doubt they even realized I left.

The first thing I saw when I walked out was the trampled grass stained with blood. So I turned my eyes up to see the bright sun. Too bright. Where did it get off being so happy? I was ecstatic that Voldemort was dead, but at what price? Was it really worth it when so many people were…

I was running like I’d never run before in my life. I had to get away from everything. I thought if I ran fast enough, it wouldn’t catch me.

I was wrong. I hate when I’m wrong.

I didn’t even bother to stop running before I collapsed. I just hit the ground under the tree and cried. For Fred, for Remus, for Tonks. For little Colin. For Mandy who had been in my Arithmancy class. And for those who had lost someone. For Ron. For Harry. For the entire Weasley family, who were a family to me. For baby Teddy.

I cried for myself as well.

I rolled over onto my back to stare up at the sky. The mid-morning sun glinted off the eastern side of the clouds. They were white, fluffy clouds, the kind only seen on a day like this. I looked away from the sun and saw gray clouds to the west. Not storm clouds, but dark enough that there would be a little rain. Those clouds suited my mood a little better, so I closed my eyes and waited for them to chase the sun away. To mingle with my tears. To wash the blood off the grass and the stones and our hands and our souls and make everything clean and good again.

I looked at the rain clouds again and saw the slant of the rain. Something caught my eye. The sun reflected through the rain, creating a rainbow. I glowered at it. Rainbows meant happiness. Rainbows meant everything was good. A rainbow promised that it would get better and evils couldn’t touch us anymore.

That was a lie.

Evil might have gone but they still touched us. We had the dead to bury. Families to console. Friends to remember.

I vowed to never forget what price was paid for those of us left, and never let anyone else forget, either. Having pulled myself together, I stood and headed to the castle, turning my back on that damned rainbow.


End file.
